The Distraction
by Lunamoon007
Summary: Summary: Yuri and Wolfram have very strong feelings for one another and have already confessed to each other. They are more intimate with one another now, in one way or another. However Wolfram's childhood friend is coming into the picture, right when things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram. Will Shiro cause a ripple in this newfound relationship...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kyo kara maou

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe slight Gwendal x Gunter and Conrart x Jozak.

Summary: Wolfram's childhood friend is coming into the picture, right when things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram.

Side notes: This fic is closely related to Yuri's Attraction, I first mentioned Shiro in chapter 6. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx = change in location. / = end of someone's POV.

- Maou = demon king

- Hahaue = mother

- Aniki = big brother

- Heika = your majesty

- Shiro is about 2 years older than Wolfram

Warning: I am hoping that I can make this an M-rating, so Ill see what it becomes as I go along.

**Chapter 1:**

**Shiro's POV...**

It's been so long since I've been home. I've traveled so much and for so long that it really does feel great to be home. I should have come back more often, not just once a year. My younger brothers have grown so much, its great to see them and my parents still look very much in love. I've only been back a few days, and the boys make it seem like I've never left, they're great.

Mom and dad say that there will be a party in a few days time, to celebrate the return of the maou. They say I should go, but honestly i just don't know. I mean I feel a little ashamed since I haven't even met the king yet. On my travels I have heard many great things about the new him. He sounds like a great king and the party might be fun, after all I haven't seen my childhood friend in so long, we were only children the last time we saw each other. I wonder how Wolfram is doing, I heard that he was one of the kings guards.

I know I should be more excited about meeting the king, and I am. I mean I do wonder what he is like sometimes, what kind of man is he; but I've missed Wolfram terribly and I'm more excited about seeing him again. I also would like to see what the king looks like, after all, its odd to know that Wolfram is serving the new king. I always thought that Wolfram would never accept a stranger as his new king. If the new king is anything like Wolfram's brother Gwendal then I could totally understand why Wolfram is with him.

Honestly speaking the only reason I want to meet the king is because Wolfram would be around. But i do know that it is my duty to at least know what the king looks like, after all our family is nobility, what would it look like if I had absolutely no interest in my king. Even if I do see the king, I will most likely not even be able to speak to him properly anyway, but at least I can count on finding Wolfram. I hope we get to meet soon, maybe I could even stay in the kingdom for a while and we could hang out like we used to.

"Hahaue, we should get going soon, it'll take a few days to get to covenant castle."

"Yes dear, we are leaving soon, could you go get your brothers."

"Yes", now I need to go find those guys, where could they be. I walk around for a bit, but then I spot my youngest brother Maki running towards the twins Rei and Ryou. I swear those guys are so loud. I should probably introduce Maki to Wolfram, he was born way after, but I bet the twins can't wait to see him as well.

"Hey guys, I hope your ready, we have to go soon. So bring anything you need and lets get to the horses."

"Yes aniki", the boys say with lots of respect.

The youngest runs up to me, "can I ride with you, mom and dad will probably ride in the carriage and they don't let me ride a horse alone."

I chuckle, he's just so cute. "Of course you can, get your stuff and we'll get going."

"Okay", and he runs off just like that. A few minutes later we all go to the front gates and prepare to leave.

The twins ride by my side and Maki rides with me in the front, while my parents ride in the carriage. We should arrive in about two or three days, I'm sure we will stay at an inn for at least a day after the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After our journey to Covenant castle has come to a close, we arrive at the castle. My horse as well as the other horses are taken to a stable while my family and I head for the party. We arrive at a grand hall with many people, the king hasn't arrived yet and my parents look relieved at the thought that we weren't late. I have to go to the bathroom, so i leave my family for a bit. Once I return I notice that the king has already arrived, of course I missed it, but I see Wolfram's brothers next to the king.

He's a double black, he's actually pretty good looking, but not what I was expecting, he does look majestic but I honestly thought he would Look older and maybe more like Gwendal. But I look away as soon as I spot Wolfram talking with my family. I can't help but smile at the sight. Wolfram is even more beautiful than I can remember. That blond hair that shines as bright as the sun, those emerald green eyes that can suck anyone right in, not to mention that outfit that shows off his body in such a nice way. I really missed him, I walk over to my family and Maki comes running into my arms.

"Shiro nii, Wolfram is so nice." Maki smiles brightly and Wolfram reacts to my name and looks at me in disbelief.

"Shiro is that really you?"

"Of course it is Wolfram, who else could I be." I chuckle at his surprise and put Maki down as I see Wolfram charge at me.

Wolfram hugs me tightly, "You've grown so much, your so tall, your hair is pretty long as well, I've always loved your dark blue hair."

"hahaha, Wolfram your talking a mile a minute, chill out."

"Are you crazy, its been so long since I've seen you, I'm so happy, I can't help it."

"I'm happy too Wolfram, I was hoping to see you tonight. By the way have you met my youngest brother, this is Maki." I had to stop and introduce Maki since he kept tugging at my pants.

"Yes, I've met him, he's really cute, you can tell he loves his aniki very much and he looks just like you did when you were younger. I've also seen the twins, they have grown so much."

"Yeah, lots of things have happened, why don't we sit down somewhere and talk for a while, it's kinda noisy in this area." Maki runs off to play with Rei and Ryou. While I hold Wolfram's hand to move to a quieter area. Wolfram seems worried over something and looks around for a bit.

I assume it's because he is the Maou's guard but his brothers and that Gunter guy are with him, so he should be fine. It seems he thought the same, he turns back to me and we find a place to sit.

We chat for quite a while, I tell him about my travels and adventures, and he tells me about quite a few adventures he's had of his own. He seems to really care for the king, they have probably become good friends.

I see Wolfram look up suddenly and notice who he is looking at so fondly, it's the black eyed, black haired young man known as the 27th Maou. When I notice the king, I can't help but feel slightly disappointed since Wolfram looks so happy, we probably won't be able to talk much longer, after all duty calls. He walks over to us, he must be wondering why we are so far from the others.

Wolfram and I get up to greet the king. "Yuri, this is Shiro, a childhood friend of mine, we haven't seen each other since we were kids."

"Hello, Shiro, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yuri Shibuya."

"Heika, it's very nice to meet you as well." I can't help but stare at the king, nonetheless I give a short bow as a greeting. Why is Wolfram calling the king by his name, how strange.

Wolfram goes to Yuri's side and holds his hand. Yuri leans his head closer to Wolfram so he could hear him through the music. I can't hear what they are saying but it must be important since the king came to look for Wolfram himself.

/

"Wolfram, I've been looking for you, almost immediately after coming into the party we got separated. I saw Greta with Mr. baldy's daughter Beatrice, they seem to be having lots of fun. You were with them for a while and then disappeared."

"Sorry Yuri, I figured you'd be alright on your own, after all big brother and Conrart were keeping an eye on you so I thought it'd be okay to talk to Shiro for a while. Is there something you need?"

**Shiro's POV...**

I'm not trying to eavesdrop, but I suddenly hear Wolfram say sorry, "Uhm, Wolfram, is everything alright." I am wondering why Wolfram needs to apologize for not being by the kings side. I know that Wolfram is one of the kings guards, but there are many of them around.

"Yeah Shiro, everything's fine. I'm gonna talk with Yuri for a while, we'll talk later. Is that okay."

The maou interrupts him, "Don't worry about it Wolf, it's nothing important, keep talking with your friend, we can talk later."

"You sure, Yuri?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I really didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go look for Greta and Beatrice."

Instead of Wolfram answering, I do. "Thank you Heika, I really enjoy talking to Wolfram. Since it's been a while, I was hoping I could stay a couple of days Within your kingdom."

"What! Shiro, why all of a sudden" says Wolfram.

I put my arm around Wolfram's shoulder, "I missed you, duh. Why else would I want to stay if not for you."

/

Yuri trembles slightly at seeing Shiro so close to Wolfram and getting closer. '_I swear, I told Wolf not to let other men touch him so casually.'_

Yuri completely forgets that he wanted to find the young girls, "Of course it'd be nice for you to stay for a visit, after all I'd like to get to know Wolfram's childhood friend, and I'm sure Wolf would love for you to be around, but I'm sorry Shiro, now may not be the right time. Life at the castle has been quite busy since I returned and I think I still need time to adjust. Maybe you could visit us next month." Yuri takes Wolfram's hand and pulls him closer to himself and away from Shiro.

"That's alright, me and Wolfram could hang out while you rest." Shiro smiles at Yuri, he would actually prefer just to hang out with Wolfram.

Yuri looks like he's starting to get upset at his insistence. Wolfram holds Yuri's hand tighter, "I agree with Yuri, it's been pretty hectic the past few weeks, I've been doing a lot of work as well. So next month would be better, that way we could accommodate and I could think of where to take you."

Since Wolfram says so, Shiro gives in, "Alright, I'll send notice a month from now, letting you know that I'll be coming."

"Alright, that's great, I'll see you next month then", Yuri and Wolfram go off to continue enjoying their festivities and talking with everyone.

**Shiro's POV...**

I just stare at Wolfram walking away, totally checking him out and being completely obvious about it. I will definitely make a move on him the next time I see him.

"Yo aniki, close your mouth, could you possibly stare at Wolfram with any more lust." Ryou holds onto my shoulder.

"What, what are you talking about I am not looking at him with lust in my eyes, anyway what happened, did you need something." I admit that caught me off guard, crap now I'm flustered.

"Nah, it's nothing, mom and dad say it's time to go. I guess it was good timing."

"Alright then let's get going." I look at Wolfram, who is still holding hands with the king, could there be something going on between them... Oh well, Wolfram didnt say anything, maybe they are just close friends, after all we always held hands.

**Chapter 1 End**

**:) Luna note :)**

Here is the first chapter. I had mentioned in Yuri's Attraction that I would write another fic with my own character Shiro, I think it's good that Yuri get jealous, and not with Elizabeth cuz thats just complex. Thank you for reading, please review, I'd like to know what you guys think. I dunno how many chapters I want to make this, or I could even leave it as a one shot. So let me know what you want with reviews okay.

Also, if I do continue, it doesnt necessarily mean it will be all in Shiro's POV, also I'm not sure about the title for this fic, so if I change it a few times, I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kkm, but 'Shiro' is all mine **:3**

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe slight Gwendal x Gunter and Conrart x Jozak

Summary: Things are finally going well for Yuri and Wolfram, andWolfram's childhood friend is coming into the picture.

Side notes: / = End of someone's POV

**Chapter 2:**

It's night time, and Wolfram is in the garden, his favorite spot in the whole kingdom, where he can be alone and just think.

**Wolfram's POV...**

It's been almost a month since Yuri's welcome home party. I wish I could say we have been very lovey dovey. But he is the king, not as much free time lately. I think everything should settle down a bit in a few months, till then we just gotta deal with it.

We've been on a few dates since the party, it's been fun, but sometimes I still feel like he'd rather be with Conrart than with me. I understand that Yuri cares for Conrart very much, but I'm still not comfortable with how close they are. If he would just start dating Jozak already, then I'd have nothing to complain about.

But that's beside the point, Yuri's been working very hard since his return, looks like he is finally taking his job seriously. And of course as his fiancé, I'll be making sure he becomes the best king ever. But I just wish we could have some privacy once in a while. We don't really get to be alone at all. He studies with Gunter, works with Gwendal and when we leave the castle I can't be his only guard. Not to mention starting next month he'll be even more busy with his duties, and I won't even be able to stay by his side.

Big brother and Conrart think I'll be a distraction, so I can't even stay with him while he works. Although I do understand it, Yuri's been very different since we started dating. I've gone to Yuri's office quite a few times lately and Yuri has surprised me, he would drop what he's doing just to talk to me. He's always tried to get out of doing work before, but since he's been back, he has been very diligent With his work.

Last time I went to see Yuri while he was working, he completely disregarded what Gunter and Gwendal were saying. The instant I walked through the door to his office, he had a huge grin on his face. He stood up, walked over to me, hugged me and brushed his lips over mine. Granted it had been about a week since we'd seen each other because I was out on patrol.

When I think about it, I can't help but smile, it makes me happy. I know that I'm a distraction but it's nice to finally feel wanted by my fiancé. I didn't even mind that he did that in front of Gwendal and Gunter, I missed him just as much. Of course I started blushing like mad, but none the less I reciprocated his feelings at the moment.

But that was almost two weeks ago, I like that we are taking things slowly, we can get to know each other better. I want to know everything about Yuri. All his different faces, all the good and all the bad. I want to see everything he hasn't shown me before. I want him to rely on me like he does with Conrart. I want to protect his heart, I want him to care for me, more than anyone else. And I never want to see him break down like he did when he thought Conrart betrayed him. But it would be nice to know that I could help him get through these things. I want him to be able to talk to me about anything. *Sigh*.

Ugh, what am I thinking about, one minute I'm thinking I want to go slow but other times I wish I could take him away for a while and just spend time, just the two of us. I can't wait till everything settles down, I swear I'm gonna make sure Yuri and I get away for some time, even if we have to have guards, that's fine but...

I'm an idiot, I'm thinking about way too many things at once, I'm so confused now, I feel like my minds just gonna go blank. Oh well, I shouldn't spend too much time alone right now. If I do my mind will probably be a complete jumble.

Its getting pretty late, I should probably get ready for bed soon... But I hate going back to an empty room, I always fall asleep so fast, and Yuri doesn't wake me up when he comes back. I know he is just being considerate, but I wish he'd wake me up once in a while. I wanna talk with him some more, we have to talk, our relationship only just now officially started. We should be freaking lovey-dovey all the time.

I start walking away from the garden slowly of course because I'm only going to Yuri's room, but on my way into the castle I see Yuri.

"I was just coming to look for you Wolfram. Why are you still out here, it's late, and chilly, you could catch a cold."

"Yuri...Why are you here, why did you come looking for me?"

"Well, I went to my room and you weren't there. I was worried cuz your usually fast asleep by the time I get back."

"I just wanted to think for a while. That's all"

Yuri comes closer to me and holds me in his arms. He kisses my cheek softly and I start to blush, "Wolf, is everything okay"

"Wha...of course everything's alright Yuri ... I was just missing you a little bit." I sort of mumbled that last part, but of course Yuri heard it since he was holding me so tightly.

"Wolf, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel lonely."

I'm flabbergasted that Yuri is apologizing for something like this, "Don't be stupid, it's work. It's your own fault for being gone so long. Besides your trying to be a good king. I'm so happy you've become so serious about staying here."

"Of course I am, I was pretty sad back on earth knowing that I wasn't going to see you again. You and Greta are my family, I want to be here...I love you Wolf."

I start to tear up a bit. I'm happy, very happy, Yuri sees this as his home and I know that. But now he's also here for me, I hug Yuri closely, "Yuri".

"Wolf, don't cry...please." Yuri looks like he'll cry along with me.

*giggle* "silly, I'm not crying, I'm just happy." I kiss Yuri lightly on the lips And smile at him.

"Wolfram", Yuri holds onto my face and strokes my left cheek then he kisses my cheeks, wipes away my tears and pulls me along behind him into the castle.

/

**Yuri's POV...**

Wolfram's so cute, gave me a bit of a scare though, last time I saw him cry silently like that was when I left. We need to spend more time together. Gwendal said I can stop working so late starting tomorrow. I'll probably be busy studying and working for about half the day for the next few months, and soon I won't really have to work much, unless something big happens.

Wolfram's been pretty quiet and distant lately. I know I have to work, but this is starting to get ridiculous, even Conrad is pushing me pretty hard. I'm starting to think Gwendal and Conrad are doing this on purpose. They are probably upset that I'm taking their little brother away from them. *giggle*, they dote on him so much, if I mentioned this to Wolfram he'd probably blush and then say that their idiots.

"Yuri, why are you laughing?" Wolfram looks at me with a puzzled look. He looks so confused and so cute, I lean in and brush my lips over his.

"It's nothing Wolfram, I was just thinking about something".

*giggles*

We turn around when we hear the giggles and see the three maids staring at us in the hall.

Crap...I didn't look around, I turn to Wolfram to see his reaction. He looks furious and his whole face is bright red.

"Yuri, you jerk", he hits me over the head and starts walking really fast to our room.

"Wolf ... Wolfram ... Come on, wait a minute." I start dashing off behind him.

Ugh, I know he's easily embarrassed when it comes to showing affection in public, but really now, he's gotta get used to this. Although I do admit I'm a little embarrassed myself.

When I reach the room and go inside, Wolfram is by the window looking out, "Sorry, Yuri, I dint mean to hit you, but you know..."

I cut him off, "I know, it's okay. It's kinda my fault, I didn't look around to make sure no one was around. But you know, at least it wasn't Gwendal or Conrad."

Wolfram finally turns to look at me. "Don't even joke about that, I'd die if they saw us like that."

I walk closer to Wolfram slowly, I stop a few feet away and open my arms for him. Wolfram just looks at me for a bit and starts blushing.

He walks over to me and I wrap my arms around him. "We should get ready for bed now, you look a little sleepy."

Wolfram yawns, "OK". He starts to change into his frilly pink nightgown while I change into my own blue pajamas.

When I turn around, Wolfram is already laying in bed.

Wolfram smiles at me, "You know, Greta hasn't been asking to sleep here for a while now, since the party she has only slept here a few days. She's really growing up."

I start pouting at Wolfram, "She's growing up too fast, she's still too young, don't make it seem like she'll leave us soon."

Wolfram bursts out laughing, "I meant that she's quite perceptive about our relationship, she probably also wants us to spend time together. You should make sure to dote on her when your work cools down."

I lay down next to Wolfram, "yeah, we should go out as a family from time to time. It's good that your a doting parent since I haven't had much time lately. I love seeing you two together, you both look so happy and it makes me just as happy."

Wolfram yawns again, and smiles at me. "Wolfram, Gwendal says I'll be working less hours now, and I can start a little later tomorrow, so for now let's sleep. We'll eat breakfast together in the morning and maybe hang out a little in the afternoon."

Wolfram's beautiful emerald eyes seem to brighten up even more than usual, like that of a child who has just received a new toy.

"Really Yuri, I look forward to it." And just like that he falls asleep. I'm so glad his sleeping posture has gotten better lately, I'm able to hold him in my arms while we sleep. It's quite a nice feeling. *smile*. I should get some sleep too.

We wake up the next morning at about the same time, which is unusual, because I usually wake up first and go running with Conrad.

I look at Wolfram, he still looks a little sleepy, he smiles up at me.

"Wolfram, you could sleep a bit longer, I can go for my morning run and meet you for breakfast, or I can come get you before they serve breakfast."

*yawn*, "It's okay Yuri, I'll meet you at the dining hall for breakfast, I'll get up soon."

I get dressed and sit back down on the bed next to Wolfram. We hear a knock on the door suddenly. It must be Conrad, I kiss Wolfram's forehead briefly and head for the door. "Hi Conrad, your right on time."

"Hello Yuri, you look well rested, I'm glad."

"Yep, I'm pumped and ready to go, so let's go." Conrad walks on ahead, I turn around to look at Wolfram for a moment, "see you in a few, Wolfram."

Wolfram sits up, face lightly tinted pink, "Yuri...". Seems I woke him up completely with that kiss.

I run over to Wolfram and kiss him lightly on the lips, but he puts his arms around my neck and sticks his tongue deeper into my mouth.

After about a good minute, we separate for some air, "Wolfram ... *pant* ... wow."

"Enjoy your run Yuri" he says with a smirk on his face, then he stands up from the bed. I pull him close to me and as I'm about to start nibbling on his ear I hear footsteps coming closer and then a voice...

"Yuri, is everything alright?"

I hear Conrad calling me and remember that I have to go. "I'm coming now".

I want to stay here but the way I'm feeling I should really have my run. I kiss Wolfram once more and reluctantly head off for my run. "Don't be late for breakfast Wolfram."

He laughs at me and nods his head as I run towards Conrad.

**Chapter 2 End**

**:) Luna note:)**

Well thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I'm writing on a day to day basis, so I can't be sure when I will update next. I am posting this chapter again cuz I just reread it, and I realized that I'm not really into writing long chapters just yet. When I read fanfics, I prefer to read shorter chapters, also I realized that if I make them too long, I seem to get writers block. Ill try writing longer chapters as I gain more experience writing fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou.

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, maybe Gwendal x Gunter and Conrart x Jozak.

Summary: Yuri and Wolfram's relationship is progressing somewhat smoothly, although Gwendal and Conrart have mixed feelings about the relationship. Yuri has been super busy with work and Wolfram is feeling lonely, but his childhood friend is coming for a visit, how fun. **:3**

Side notes: / means end of someone's POV.

-Heika - Your majesty

-Maou - Demon King

-Also about half of this chapter was previously in chapter 2 before I updated, so if you read chapter 2 before 9/27/2014, then you might want to skim to about half way, very little was added to the chapter. Sorry ahead of time for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 3:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

I can't believe I did that. I run my fingers over my lips a bit, when he kissed my forehead, all my sleepiness went away. He deserved a little payback. He looked so unsure about whether he wanted to go for his run or not.

*giggle*, I should start to get ready for the day. I should go check on Greta while Yuri is out.

I put on my usual blue suit and take my time going to Greta's room, just in case she's still asleep. I don't want to wake her up too early.

Of course there was no need for that, as I get closer to Greta's room, I see her by the hall and slowly creep up to her. I grab her from behind, and scare the living day lights out of her. I just couldn't help myself, she gives a muffled scream and turns around, looking slightly peeved.

"Papa Wolfram, what are you you doing?"

"What am I doing...What are you doing, are you eavesdropping. That's not a good habit for a young lady."

"But papa Wolfram, it's Gwendal and Gunter, they..."

"Huh, they what? Greta is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing papa Wolfram, your right I shouldn't eavesdrop, but it sounded like they were going to fight so I just wanted to make sure nothing happened."

"What do you mean fight?"

"They were arguing about something and Gunter looked very upset, can you check just to make sure they are okay, I can't hear them anymore."

"Alright I'll take a quick peek, but go back to your room and get ready for breakfast, I'll come get you in a few minutes."

"Okay papa Wolfram, thank you."

Honestly that girl, she's picking up some bad habits from those maids, we've gotta do something about that.

But I guess she didn't do it to gossip, she was just worried about them so it's okay I guess. So I take a peek into the room they were in. It is true that they stopped talking. I'm so glad I sent Greta away and caught her when I did.

I'm seeing it and I still can't believe it, big brother is kissing Gunter. I never thought I'd see something like this. I didn't even think he liked Gunter much. But I guess this does explain why he's never been very popular with the ladies like mother says.

Big brother Gwendal seems to be trying to calm Gunter down. I think I should just go, at least they aren't fighting. And I'm a little relieved that Gwendal is taken and won't make eyes at Yuri,after all he also dotes on him a bit much.

Big brother holds Gunter in a tight embrace, "Gunter, I am telling you, nothing like that happened, I don't even know that woman."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry...I guess I just took Anissina's word for it, since you two are childhood friends and she knows you best."

"How could you believe what Anissina says, for all you know, this could have been a test for her personal experients and we're her subjects."

*gasp*, "your right, I didn't even think of that." He looks down at the floor, "I'm sorry Gwendal."

Big brother just lifts his chin up and kisses him on the lips, " we should prepare ourselves for breakfast, let's go."

At this point I start speed walking towards Greta's room, they still seemed to want to be more intimate. Well at least I can tell Greta that they are definitely not fighting.

"Papa Wolfram, finally. So are they okay?"

"Yes, Greta, they seemed to be perfectly fine with each other."

Hmm, Greta looks so happy. She takes my hand and we walk to the dining hall. When we go in, Yuri and Conrart are already here. Yuri and Conrart stand up to greet us. What are they doing, we only stand for the king.

"Wolfram, right on time." He smiles brightly at me and motions for me to sit next to him and for Greta to sit on the other side.

"Of course I'm on time, you wimp."

"Wolfram, don't call me that. Honestly I thought we were done with that."

"A wimp is a wimp, no matter what the relationship" *giggles*, Greta laughs along with me and Yuri just let's it go and laughs as well. I notice Conrart looking at us and smiling, he always does that, never speaks his mind.

Suddenly Gunter and Gwendal come into the dining hall and take their seat. Everyone stares at them wondering why they are late. Humph, I could care less, even if I do know the reason. Yuri nudges me trying to ask me why they are late. I suppose I could tell him, but maybe later. I try to tell Yuri to stop nudging me but big brother interrupts me before I could speak.

"Wolfram, it seems you've received a letter." He stars looking through his papers, "Oh, here it is, I think it's from your friend Shiro."

"Huh, from Shiro, I wonder why...Oh crap, that's right, he said he wanted to come spend time here. I had forgotten."

"Your childhood friend, right." He seems a little upset, I think I'll read the letter a bit later, when I'm on my own.

"Yes, you remember. I introduced him to you at the party about a month ago. He said he wanted to stay for a while and you told him he could come next month. It's been a month, so he is probably informing us."

"Oh... that's right, so you'll have to find an inn close by for him to stay at. I'll try to make time to hang out with him as well. Do you know how long he'll st..."

Gwendal doesn't let Yuri finish talking, "That's not important right now we need to finish our breakfast and get to work Heika."

After finishing our breakfast Yuri goes off with Gunter and big brother. Greta goes off to look for Anissina and it's my day off today so I decide to head back to my room.

I feel a little sleepy *yawns*, I open Shiro's letter, but I think I'll read the letter after a nap. I wonder when he'll come, it's gonna be so much fun, just like when we were kids.

/

Wolfram falls into a deep sleep, since it's early morning still, he has plenty of time to nap. After about two hours, Yuri comes in to see Wolfram sleeping.

'_What is he doing, he seemed so excited to get the letter and now he's drooling all over it. I wonder if he read it yet, I doubt it. But I'm a little curious, I kinda want to read it, after all he'll probably tell me about it later anyway. Besides that guy seemed way too close to Wolfram, I mean, I know they are childhood friends but it really bothered me how he had his arms around Wolfram during the party.'_

Yuri reads Shiro's letter and has a slightly grim look on his face when he hears someone coming.

"Heika, it's time to start your studies now." Gunter shouts out in the hallways trying to locate Yuri.

Yuri stands up and leaves his room going towards Gunter.

"Heika, is something the matter, you look upset." Gunter stares at Yuri, '_It looks as though he'll tranform into the maou at any moment.'_

Yuri looks up at Gunter, "It's nothing Gunter, I'm fine, now let's go study."

"Yes, Heika."

'_He sounds like a total idiot in that letter, and what does he mean, does he like Wolfram or is he just really friendly. Does he even know that he is my fiance, and he could probably care less about meeting up with me, so long as Wolfram is with him. I don't want them spending too much time alone together... Crap, I've gotten way too possessive, if I tell Wolfram about this, he'll probably just laugh at me.'_

Yuri goes off to his studies and just ignores all of his thoughts for the moment, '_I'm probably just being paranoid anyway.'_

**Wolfram's POV...**

*yawn*, I wake up from my nap in about three hours. I find myself slightly drooling over Shiro's letter, but that's only because I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Damn I slept way longer than I wanted to, I thought I'd only sleep for like an hour. *yawn*, oh well nothing I can do about that now, I should just read his letter now...

Dear Wolfram,

I hope you have been doing well this past month. I've been doing pretty well, my brothers have been dragging me all over the place since I've been back. I've been able to spend enough time with my whole family since I've been back. I plan to set out on my travels again soon. I was writing to inform you that I will be going to Shin Makoku in about a week or so. If it's not okay to come visit you then you should send me a message right away, because I might already be on my way when you read this letter. I really hope we can meet, since the king said it would be okay to go in a month. I look forward to getting to know the king better as well. You guys seem very close, you seem like really good friends. I wouldn't mind hanging out with him once in a while as well if he's not too busy. But the whole reason I'm even going to the kingdom is to see you, I've missed you and I can't wait to spend time with you. There is no time limit for my stay in the kingdom, so I hope we can spend lots of time together. Even if the king is busy I hope we will still be able to meet up. I know that your one of his guards, but it should be okay for you to take some time for yourself. Can't wait to see you.

Love Shiro...

P.S. I hope we can spend time together once in a while, you know just the two of us, there's lots of things I'd like to talk to you about in private. I'll be looking for an inn very close by, so your welcome to come stay with me for a few days as well, have sleepovers like we used to, (or I might even be able to stay with you, but of course, I don't want to impose. Anyway, I'm just rambling now, sorry,) {Shiro tried to cross this out but it can still be read} ugh forget what I just said. Anyway, just saying, I'm really excited to know I'll be with you again.

That idiot, there's no way I'd tell him not to come, I'm just as excited to see Shiro. And what was he thinking with this letter. He's always like that when writing, it's like you can feel his nervousness. *giggle*, He's so funny, so cute, he's still the same Shiro I remember.

Well maybe he's not exactly the same, he's taller than me now, and he's become very handsome *blushes*... Huh, what am I thinking. It's just because it's been awhile since I've seen him, I just need to get used to him again, anyway I can't wait till he gets here.

**Chapter 3 End**

**:) Luna note :)**

Thanks for reading, Please review and let me know what you think. Any requests are welcome. Wolfram just seems to fall asleep really fast in the anime and I noticed the previous chapter was becoming too long so I just cut it off at that point, there was no special reason for it. I reread chapter 2 and decided to split it into two chapters with this recent update. Sorry for the confusion. Don't know when I'll update next, been really busy with work lately, no time to write. Like I mentioned before, I am trying to keep the chapters between 1000 and 2500 so yea.

I'm only updating this chapter cuz I found a few errors, nothing major. Also I've been really busy, next update should be within this month and might be kinda short.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kkm.

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram

Summary: Wolfram is eagerly awaiting Shiro's arrival, he can't wait to see his childhood friend and spend time together. When Shiro finally arrives Wolfram is very happy. But how will Yuri feel about Shiro's arrival.

Side note: Xxxxxxxx means change of location/scene. _'Italics' _means someone's thoughts.  
><span>

**Chapter 4:**

**Wolfram's POV...**

Shiro should be here any day now, this should be fun. I wonder if Yuri can get any days off soon. Well, if he can't, at least I know that I can always take a few days off this month to spend with Shiro when he arrives. I had already told Gwendal that Shiro was coming over, so it should be fine, I always work hard anyway. Besides, he was always very fond of Shiro, maybe it would be good to invite him to have dinner with us every night while he's in town.

For some reason, he always did seem to get along with Conrart and Gwendal after all, you would think they were his brothers as well *giggle*. Maybe I could even invite him to help train my soldiers, he's probably gotten better with the sword than he was before. Should be interesting to watch the troops, and of course it will hopefully toughen them up a bit.

Anyway, I should probably get out of bed now. I wonder if Yuri's done with work yet, *yawn*, I should go check up on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuri has been in his office for a few hours, contemplating about Shiro's letter. Of course he should be working but he can't seem to concentrate.

'_Something just doesn't seem right about that letter, he is probably just being friendly... Ugh I'm just being paranoid, that's gotta be it... But still ... I think I'll try going out with them as much as I can, just to get a feel for Shiro's character. Plus he's Wolfram's friend, I want to be able to get along with him.'__  
><em>

Yuri stops thinking about things and gets back to working. "I should probably get to work and finish before Gwendal shows up, I feel like I haven't made any progress at all."

Suddenly the door opens and Yuri falls out of his chair, he's shocked out of his thoughts and fearful that it might be Gwendal walking through the door.

'_If Gwendal sees this stack of papers still on my desk, I'm gonna get a lecture for sure_ *sigh* what_ should I do._

Wolfram runs over to Yuri's side. Leans over to look Yuri straight in his eyes to make sure that he is okay.

"Yuri, are you okay, What happened?" Wolfram looks a bit worried, but is relieved when Yuri smiles at him.

"Wolf, it's just you. I thought it was Gwendal coming to kill me for not doing my work properly."

*giggle* "Yuri, you wimp, what the hell is all this work you still have, I wanted to see if we could have lunch together soon."

"Sorry Wolfram, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, you are a wimp after all."

"Don't call me that!"

"Well then stop acting like one, look I'll help you sort through these that way you can finish faster and we could have lunch together. It's been a while since we've had a meal just the two of us where we can just talk."

Yuri shows a huge grin, "I've been thinking the same thing, don't worry I'll make sure to finish this fast, I've still got like at least an hour before lunch."

"Yeah well, with my help hopefully we'll finish within an hour and a half."

Wolfram smiles and takes a seat next to Yuri to help him sort out his papers so that Yuri can sign them faster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shiro's POV...**

I'm finally within the kingdom, I've already checked into the inn, now I can go see Wolfram. I can't wait to see him, after spending some time together, I have to find the appropriate time to confess to him. It's been so long since we've spent time together, I hope I can make Wolfram fall in love with me, after all I was able to kiss him when we separated. But we were only kids, and he probably saw it as nothing more than a child saying goodbye to his best friend.*sigh*

Crap, without realizing it, I already arrived at the castle gates. I got myself myself kinda depressed, I gotta cheer up, I should still have a chance with Wolfram. I'll casually ask him if he's got a lover yet, well I'll wait at least a week, it'd be weird to ask that right away. Well enough of that, well I should talk to the two guards up ahead.

"Im here to see Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt."

He looks at me suspiciously, "And who are you?"

Oh, wow, I forgot this is the Kings castle, I can't just show up and expect new people to know me. "Sorry, I forgot that part, can you tell him that Shiro is here to see him, he should be expecting me."

One of the guards go running into the castle and the other stays to keep me company, I'm a little surprised to see only two guards at the gate.

"So where are the rest of the guards?"

"Your very inquisitive boy."

"Sorry, I didn't want to seem that way, but I used to come here quite often when I was a child and there were always many many guards around."

"Oh, is that all. Well we are very lucky to have King Yuri, with him around the kingdom is much more peaceful, besides there are more guards inside."

"I see, that's really good to hear. Things have gotten better for Shin Makoku, I'm glad." I can't help but smile, things were quite bad twenty years ago, I was on my travels and still constantly heard about the kingdom and how dis asteroid things were.

The soldier puts his fist in his hand like he just realized something.

"That's right I remember seeing you at the party a month ago."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, amazing memory."

"Well, not really, it's just that you stand out quite a bit. Your quite handsome." *blush* Uhm, I mean that's what the young girls were saying at the party that's all."

"Oh, is that so." I smile at the poor guy, showing that I understood what he meant, he seems so nervous it's kinda cute.

"Shiro!"

"It's Wolfram ... Hey Wolfram", I wave my hand up, gesturing that I can see him.

He runs up to me out of breath, and looks at the other guard " He's my friend, I'll show him inside, you two can get back to your posts."

Wolfram, geeze he didn't need to run so fast. "Hey Wolfram, don't I get get a proper hello, it's been a while."

I get closer to Wolfram and pull him into a tight embrace. "I missed you Wolfram."

"What are you talking about, I saw you last month." *giggle*

"Yeah I guess your right", I can't help but smile since he still hugs me back.

I reluctantly release Wolfram, but I keep my arm around him and we start walking towards the castle doors.

"So Wolfram are you busy right now, have you had lunch yet...Wait don't answer that, it's already like two o'clock, I'm sure you ate."

"Actually, I just finished eating, I ran out so fast when I heard you were here."

He smiles at me, and I smile right back at him. It's no wonder he looked just about ready to keel over, he shouldn't run like that right after eating. After staring at his smile a little longer, I look up to see a very angry King in front of the castle doors. Wow, he looks quite scary, totally different from how he was at the party. I wonder what's wrong, why is he so mad, he keeps glaring at me.

"Oh Yuri ... Sorry, I just ran out like that...but look, Shiro's here", Wolfram smiles at the king. I wonder, did I interupt something.

**:)Luna note:)**

Sorry for the random updates, been busy, I write when I have the time. I hope you liked the new chapter. Please review, iIhope you guys still like this fanfic. Any suggestions or thoughts on the chapter are welcome. Also I'm a bit stressed lately so slight writers block seems to be occurring.

I think I will write shorter chapters to try and update more frequently, but I might not be able to update much until late December when I have a few days off work. Sorry for the delay, but I just want to make sure the story goes well Or at least decently well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. Shiro is my OC though.

Pairings: Yuri x Wolfram, and implications of Gwendal x Gunter, Jozak x Conrart throughout the story.

Summary: Shiro has finally arrived at Shin Makoku and he and Wolfram have rekindled their friendship. But how does Yuri feel about Wolfram spending all his free time with his very attractive childhood friend.

**Chapter 5:**

**Yuri's POV...**

"Finally the paper work is done, Wolfram let's go eat."

"It's already past noon, you must be really hungry."

"Yeah a bit, so let's go already." I put my arm around Wolfram and we go have lunch together.

After finishing our lunch, we head back to my office. I can expect that look on Gwendal's face when I get back.

Surprisingly when we reach my office, Gwendal is still not here.

"Yuri, I'll keep you company until Gwendal gets back. I heard he was doing something important, but he should be back soon."

"Oh, alright, in the meantime since Gwendal should still be gone for a while, why don't I slack off a bit."

I pull Wolfram onto my lap and kiss his lips lightly.

Wolfram wraps his arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. "Yuri."

I can't help but smile at Wolfram, "Wolf..."

"You know, I think I'll be less busy soon, I'm hoping we will have more time together, maybe go on a few dates, or just take a vacation back on earth for a while."

Wolfram smiles at me, "I'd like that very much Yuri." He leans down and kisses me again.

Just then, there is a knock on the door. *sigh* Of course we are being interrupted, just when we are finally starting to get a nice mood between us.

I hear one of the soldiers, but I choose to ignore it and distract Wolfram so he doesn't pay attention either. I pull Wolfram into a deeper kiss, taking his breath away. Wolfram literally feels like putty in my hands.

"Heika, is Lord Wolfram present, I've been told he would be here."

Crap it seems to be one of Wolfram's soldiers. Ignore it, ignore it, just ignore it.

Then, there is another knock on the door, it seems he has a message for Wolfram that can't wait.

Wolfram gets off my lap and starts walking to the door to try and let the soldier in, but I put my arms around his waist and turn him around just before he reaches the doors leading out of my office.

"Wolf ... Look at me." I don't want you getting distracted Wolf, not now that we can be alone without your overprotective brothers around and my finally being work done early for once.

I want to be alone with Wolf. I kiss Wolfram's lips lightly, taking his lower lip in between mine and nibbling on it, completely getting Wolram's attention on me again.

Not wanting to be disturbed any further I try to ignore the soldier thinking that he might leave, but he's quite persistent. So I just ask through the door, "What is it?!" I know I sound slightly angry but knowing that it's not the soldier's fault, I try to calm down.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Heika. But there is someone outside claiming to know Lord Von Bielefelt and we want to make sure it's safe to let him in." I could hear that he was slightly scared from his tone of voice. *sigh*

But whatever, *giggles* Wolfram is very much enjoying my attention which makes me very happy.

"Is that so ... Who is it?" Wolfram says in a surprisingly calm voice and slightly distracted by my lips trailing kisses down his neck to even note that the soldier thinks this man claiming to know him could be a threat.

"Sir. He says his name is Shiro. If you do indeed know this man, we can let him in and have him wait for you."

"What! He's here already?" Wolfram snaps right back to reality and jumps out of my arms running out the door.

It takes me a moment to realize what just happened. What the hell! I can't believe Wolfram just up and left like that. Is this Shiro guy really that important.

*sigh* I need to calm myself down, guess I should go after him. I did say that his friend could come over, so I should go greet him.

I walk pass the stupefied soldier, he seems to be just as shocked as I am. *smiles* I continue walking down the hall to go outside and meet Wolfram and Shiro.

But I am surprised when I see them, that guys is hugging Wolfram way too tight. I hear him tell Wolfram he missed him, Wolfram says they saw each other last month yet, he's still hugging that guy and giggling.

I feel like my blood is boiling. I mean know perfectly well that this guy is Wolfram's childhood friend and I understand that they missed each other, but does he have to have his hands all over MY Wolfram.

I can see them walking towards the castle doors, towards me, but that man, he still has his arm around Wolfram's shoulder.

I can see Wolfram smiling at that man, and he smiles right back at him. I can't help but glare at this man, I'm still kind of pissed that he's the reason Wolf left me in such a hurry. I can't let my anger consume me. I have been able to stay fully conscious every time the maoh in me awakens. We are becoming one finally, but right now I can feel that I may do something irrational. Calm down Yuri. I need to calm myself down.

"Oh, Yuri ... Sorry that I just ran out like that ... but look, Shiro's here", Wolfram smiles at me.

**Luna Note:**

So uhm ... sorry for the late update and the fact that it's short, but give me a break okay, this is only my second fanfic, lol, and things are hectic still, but I've been trying to find time to write.

Please review, maybe I can get motivated and get out of this slump. (^-^) Let me know if you still think it's good.

I want to make it very interesting and make you guys want more. *evil laugh*, just kidding, but seriously I hope you guys like the new chapter.


End file.
